Requiem for a Dream
by tastiestcookie
Summary: Amelia needs her fix and Ivan holds the keys to the castle. Will she open that door? One-Shot; Russia x Fem!America; Slight England x Fem!America; Rated M for drugs and sexually explicit content. Based off the movie Requiem for a Dream


_She's such a fucking masterpiece,_

_Self-destruction,_

_Such a pretty little thing._

* * *

Arthur had left her. She made sure to call him a fucking loser before he ditched out to score in Florida. And now that she thought about it, it made her heart ache.

And it made her veins scream. She needed to get well and quick. Arthur had left her a number to a guy who had some dope but only gave it up for pussy.

Amelia stared at Ivan's number. She contemplated whether or not she should call. Before she reached a conclusion in her head, she had already picked up the phone and dialed his number, now hearing the dial tone reverberate in her mind.

Ivan sat in his apartment, working at his desk when he heard his phone ring. He sighed as he stood, walking and answering the phone.

"Da?" he said simply, waiting for a response but all he heard was a _click_ and then the continuous beep of a disconnected call. He blinked and sighed, hanging the phone up on the receiver before turning on his heel and heading back to his office.

Amelia had hung up when she heard his voice. Her heart was beating so fast and her hands were shaking. She took a deep breath, dialing his number again, a lead ball in her gut.

Ivan heard the phone again and walked back over, a little exasperated now.

"Da?" he asked a little forcefully, not liking whoever was fucking with him. But quickly his anger melted when he heard that nervous little 'hello' on the other end. Ivan chuckled and shook his head before giving a 'Privyet' in return.

* * *

Ivan opened the door of his apartment wide, grinning as he saw the tender slice before him.

"Come in," he offered, stepping aside as Amelia entered his huge living room, noticing the grand view. Ivan took her coat, an amused smile on his face as he noticed her amazed expression.

"Have a seat. What would you like?" Ivan offered, hanging up her coat on the coat rack beside the front door.

Amelia looked around a bit more before returning her shy, blue eyes to Ivan's lavender ones.

"Nothing," she answered meekly, looking to her shoes and then to the knick knacks Ivan had upon one of the nearby table tops. She felt awkward just standing there. She felt horribly misplaced.

"Oh, you are strictly a dope fiend?" Ivan asked flatly, stepping away from the coat hanger, his facial expression methodical.

Amelia was a little put off at Ivan's comment but she didn't let him see it. She composed herself and sashayed a bit, touching things here and there.

"Maybe I'll have a little chartreuse," she told him as she admired the glass shelves in his living room.

"Yellow or green?" Ivan asked, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. He knew her type.

"Oh, ahhh…yellow," she said, a little surprised.

Ivan gave nod and soon went to the kitchen, preparing their drinks and rejoining her in the living room. He set down their cups and took out a hash pipe from seemingly nowhere, sparking it up. Ivan offered it to Amelia and she willingly took a few tokes, a faint smile on her face. Nowhere near what she needed for full relief but it was slowly working her closer to it.

"What's your name?" Ivan asked, setting the pipe down and putting an arm around Amelia's shoulders.

"Amelia," she answered, taking a sip of her chartreuse.

"Amelia? That is a very pretty name," Ivan mused, a sickly sweet smile on his face.

The arm that was around her shoulders pulled her close, her head on his chest. Amelia let him do so, kind of liking the affection.

"Well Amelia, you know what I like best about Americans?" Ivan asked, looking down into her oceanic eyes.

"No, what?" she asked back, smiling and relaxing a bit.

"They give good head. Russian women do not know anything about giving head. I do not know why. Might have to do with old Slavic ways," Ivan explained, chuckling a bit. He looked back down to Amelia, kissing her deeply and after a moment, feeling her kiss back. He pulled off, biting his lip a bit.

"Better save some of that energy," he said more to himself than anything as he moved her head down from his chest to his stomach. He gently turned her head towards his pants as he pulled out his cock.

Amelia stared at Ivan's dick, knowing what she was supposed to do but not being able to do it. Her insides were trembling and knotting as she thought about Arthur's smiling face, his sweet kisses and tender touches.

"I know it is big but I did not take it out for air," Ivan said, giving her a nudge.

Amelia swallowed the lump in her throat, taking the cock in hand and starting to kiss it. Then she suddenly stopped. She was going to be sick.

Ivan just chuckled, pointing in the way of the bathroom.

"That way," he told her, seeing her take off in that direction. He knew she was a novice by the time she walked through his door and he was sure it was going to be hard on the girl to just easily give herself for some dope.

Amelia lurched and vomited into the toilet, gasping and panting as the nausea kept hitting her in waves. Finally, after a few dry heaves, she had finished barfing. She flushed the toilet, soon turning to the sink to wash her face and mouth. Her gaze went from the sink to her own reflection. She noticed she was trembling. She quickly closed her eyes, Arthur's happy face the only she could see in her mind. But then she thought of the rush of the dope, burying Arthur deep in the back of her mind. She opened her eyes once more, fixing her hair and smiling at herself. She had something she needed to do.

Ivan sipped his vodka, wondering what was taking the girl was when he saw her emerge from the bathroom, smiling sheepishly. Ivan just chuckled and set his cup down, putting his arms across the back of the couch.

"Sorry, must have been the chartreuse," she apologized, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Welcome back," Ivan said with a smile as he reached down and undid his pants again, having put his cock back into his pants when she ran off.

Amelia's weak smile soon turned into a full-blown grin as she got onto her knees and took his cock into her hand.

Ivan just chuckled, placing his arms across the back of the couch again, letting her go at his primorsky.

* * *

After they fucked, Ivan stood against his bedroom doorframe naked, watching Amelia get dressed. He smirked as he watched her slip on her panties and bra, licking his lips like some kind of predator watching his soon-to-be meal. But he had already consumed her from the inside out. Amelia just kept her head down, not being able to look at herself or at the man she just fucked.

"You know," Ivan started, "I can set you up with a real, nice taste. Though you have to play for it. Sunday night I am having a gathering, all good people- "

"No, I couldn't. I'm busy. And I'm not really hooked," she lied, giving him a sweet smile.

Ivan just laughed and tossed a few bags to her feet.

"I know, but just so you know, it is a real, nice taste," he stressed to her, leaning his back against the doorframe, crossing his legs and his arms.

Amelia nodded, grabbing up the bags and shoving them in her purse. She just wanted to go home and get well already.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ivan suddenly asked, as though he was offended.

"Nothing, I'm…" she tried to answer correctly, though she was startled by his sudden tone. Her pulse had started to quicken and she gripped her hands tightly around her purse.

"Damn! You must be some kind of virgin. You have got to be kidding me," he said in an amused tone, walking to her. His lips were played up into a smile as stood beside her.

"I don't kn- " she quickly quieted when he was beside her.

"You are not going to count what is in there? And just putting it in your purse and walking out in the street. You sure have not been around long," he mused, moving a stray lock of hair from her forehead.

Amelia flushed with embarrassment for her lack of know-how.

"I'm not exactly a naïve school girl, I… I… I've been all through Europe an'… an'… and I'm just not- "

"Shh, it is nothing to be ashamed of. I am not trying to embarrass you; I just do not want to see you get ripped off. You earned that and I am sure you do not want to donate it to some purse snatcher," he explained with a playful smile, wrapping his arms around her waist. He chuckled and she smiled.

He kissed her cheek and moved his mouth to her ear, nibbling the lobe for a second before conveying a message.

"There is one place you can stash it without you worrying it will accidentally get into the wrong hands, understand? No purse snatcher or mugger will rip you off there," he said with a smirk, letting her waist go and turning to go to his living room.

Amelia caught on and flushed once more, nodding her head and watching him leave. She heard him chuckle again and call out, "See you Sunday, Amelia." She looked to the baggie and to her skirt, slowly lifting it and doing what he suggested she do.

* * *

Amelia stared at the empty pile of bags in front of her. She had used it all. And now she was coming down. She needed to get well again. She sighed as she picked up the photo of her and Arthur eating ice cream in the park and flipped it over, seeing Ivan's number. She frowned as she picked up the phone, dialing his number and hearing the same dial tone.

"Da?" Ivan said, listening to whoever could be on the line.

"Hi…" Amelia said, a little nervous.

Ivan chuckled.

* * *

Amelia sat in front of vanity, dressed in her nicest dress, make-up on, her face calm. She sighed, knowing what she had to do. She was about to stand when her phone rang. She glanced at it, nervous about whom it might be but she answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Amelia," Arthur said, his heart aching as he said her name.

"Arthur?" she asked, feeling her heart swell.

"Amelia, I've been thinking about you. Are you okay?" He asked, trying to focus on the image of her face in his mind.

"When are you coming back?" she asked him instead, wanting to know.

"Soon. You're holding out right?"

"When?" She asked again, her grip on the phone growing a bit tighter. She missed Arthur and she was sorry for ever calling him a loser.

"Soon. Everything's going to be alright," he assured her.

"Will you come today?" she asked, though she knew that was impossible.

"Yeah, soon. Just wait for me. I'll be back soon. You'll wait right?" he asked, his emotions flooding into his voice.

Amelia just closed her eyes, trying to stay collected.

"Amelia," Arthur said again, making sure she was still on the line.

"Yeah."

"Just wait."

"I will, Arthur."

"I'm coming, Amelia. I am. And I'm sorry. I-I'm really sorry," he stammered, almost breaking down.

"I know Arthur. I know," she answered, tears silently streaming down her face, her mouth in a pout as she slowly hung up.

Arthur heard the _click_ and he began to sob. His sobs soon turned to pain and then to misery.

Amelia wiped away her tears, seeing her image in the mirror and blinking slowly. She quickly finished putting on her mascara, and stood.

* * *

Amelia stood outside of Ivan's apartment, knocking and waiting for him to answer. The door swung open and Ivan leaned against the door frame, that same, sweet smile to his lips.

"Amelia. Welcome," he said, inviting her in.

Amelia entered, letting Ivan take her jacket and waiting for him to lead her. Ivan took her by the waist leading her to one of his other rooms, hearing men cheer as she glanced into the room. She could see they were wearing suits and holding flashlights. And then she gasped.

Ivan just smiled, his hand at the small of her back as he watched the scene before him. Cigars, rounds of applause and five other pretty, empty faces of women who were now checking out Amelia.

"There will be six of you cutting up the entire piece," he whispered to Amelia.

She just looked up to him, her eyes full of doubt and worry.

"It will be really good," she assured her, giving her a small kiss. "Now, show time."

Amelia nodded and looked to the men of the room who shined their flashlights on her clothed tits and her privates.

* * *

It was an orgy. There was nipples, tongues, sex toys, eyes closed in ecstasy, men's glares, men's smiles and the like. It wasn't sexy. It was scary.

One of the girls held up a double headed dildo, asking, "What should we do now?"

One of the perverted old men screamed out, "Ass to ass!"

Amelia just gave a small smile as she complied, watching the other girl lube up this instrument and shove it inside her. She hissed but tried to pass it off as ecstasy which the men easily bought. Then the other girl started to thrust back, shoving it deeper in. Amelia just closed her eyes, bouncing back with the same force when she heard the men's chants.

_Cum! Cum!_

And then more joined in, the pace quickening, the volume rising.

_Cum! Cum! CUM! CUM! CUM! CUM!_

Amelia was at first afraid. She would give anything to not be here right now. But then she remembered the dope. And the euphoria that came with it. She closed her eyes, focusing on the pleasure and not her fear.

Ivan just grinned, it getting wider and wider as he saw her tremble and moan out, finally cumming. Her eyes shot open and she could see Ivan through the crowded men, his violet eyes reflecting feelings of lust. Her eyes were dull and empty now.

She had sold her soul to the devil.

* * *

Amelia entered her crummy apartment, walking to her couch and sitting. Her lipstick was smeared across her face and eyes were dark with make-up. But that didn't matter. She pulled out a large bag of dope, staring at it. It was actually tangible. She happily fondled the bag, hugging it tightly to her chest. Slowly she layed down on the couch, curling up into the fetal position, content.

* * *

A/N: hey, tastiestcookie here. Hope you enjoyed reading this (I enjoyed writing it). This was just kind of to get me out of a writing slump (which I am still in). I based it off of the movie/novel Requiem for a Dream (you know, with Jared Leto, lead singer of 30 Second to Mars and Jennifer Connelly who was in Labyrinth? Yeah, I have no fucking life if I can transcribe part of screenplay into something Hetalia related). Anywho, I decided to go with Amelia since the character Marion is female (duh) but I was really wanting it to be Alfred because I sure do love me some Alfie~ Also, I didn't include the parts about Arthur having a bum arm/getting it chopped off because I really wanted to focus on just the side story of Ivan/Amelia. Maybe if I get enough reviews and things, I will continue with this idea of Requiem of a Dream/Hetalia. So, R & R please, tell me whuchu think! 3


End file.
